1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door top armrest and more particularly pertains to attaching to a car door to provide a place for comfortable placement of a driver's arm with a vehicle door top armrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of armrests is known in the prior art. More specifically, armrests heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting an arm are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these devices do not describe a vehicle door top armrest for attaching to a car door to provide a place for comfortable placement of a driver's arm.
In this respect, the vehicle door top armrest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a car door to provide a place for comfortable placement of a driver's arm.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle door top armrest which can be used for attaching to a car door to provide a place for comfortable placement of a driver's arm. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.